Defeat Wilbur levels
Defeat Wilbur levels or Boss are one of the five-level types or game modes in Bubble Witch 3 Saga. The first level starts at Level 10, which appears in the first episode, Fairy Forest. In Bubble Witch 3 Saga you’ve probably come across Wilbur, the pesky feline that everyone loves to hate, hates to hate or just plain hates. Wilbur, an unremarkable and lazy-cat, was mysteriously turned into our antagonist. He now stands between you and the sweet syrupy nectar of ultimate victory. At the end of every episode in Bubble Witch 3 Saga, you’ll face off against Wilbur in a mano-a-mano brawl. Wilbur sits at the top of the screen and spawns bubbles, blockers and more from his magic skulls. To stop him in his tracks, create matches to burst the bubbles containing fairies. Each time you free a fairy, they will make a beeline for Wilbur, give him a good old slap and reduce his green life bar. When his green life bar completely depletes, Wilbur will cheese it and make a swift exit out of Dodge! If you’re having trouble defeating Wilbur, we have your back. These tips have been handed down through the ages, from arch-witch to young budding arch-witch, through a long sacred aural tradition. This is big stuff folks! We are peeling all the layers of the strategy onion to get to that eye-watering stank of success and horribly forced analogies! In Boss Mode, you must defeat the nefarious Wilbur. Wilbur’s health is represented by the green life-bar at the top of the screen - underneath the HUD. Wilbur will refresh the screen with new bubbles after every turn. Defeat Wilbur levels are the common level type in the game, making up 25/ =4.46% of all levels, with 25 total appearances out of the levels. How to defeat Wilbur? *The Prime Directive: First off, you want to focus on fairies. Sounds simple and it is, however, you’ll be surprised how easy it is to get distracted by simply popping all the shiny, shiny bubbles. Focus, padawan, we are here for the fairies, they are our prime directive and we will free them or get really frustrated trying. Make sure that every move you make is either releasing a fairy or putting you in a position to release a fairy. You only have a certain amount of moves to defeat Wilbur so efficiency is key! *Bubble Trouble: When it comes to facing off against Wilbur, it’s not all bubbles and fairies, you’ll also have to contend with blockers and boosters, such as black bubbles, blast bubbles and more. It’s important to pay attention to these as you can use them to your advantage. For instance, imagine you have no possible matches to create but you have a blast bubble next to some fairies, hitting the blast bubble will release the fairies and deplete Wilbur’s health. *Aim 'em high: Aiming high up the chain is also a good technique, especially when the bubbles at the bottom of the board do not contain any fairies and are full of blockers. This can help you refresh the board, which will spawn more fairies and give you new opportunities! Gallery BWS3 Defeat Wilbur level.png|Playing a level BWS3 Defeat Wilbur level - Defeat.png|How to defeat Wilbur BWS3 Defeat Wilbur level - Retry.png|Retry after failed BWS3 Defeat Wilbur level - Wilbur.png|Wilbur BWS3 Defeat Wilbur level icon.png|Starting Level Icon BWS3 Defeat Wilbur level completed icon.png|Completed Level Icon Start to Last 10 /480 Category:Level Types